There are, of course, many theories for managing a stock portfolio. For example, some stock portfolio managers may rely heavily on technical analysis while others may rely on certain conventional financial ratios such as price to earnings, debt to equity and percentage increase in earnings. However, these approaches to stock portfolio management ignore many fundamental economic relationships that take place over time in the marketplace and which substantially influence the market value of common stocks. In short, these approaches ignore the link between internal supply and demand forces at work in the stock market and the broader macro economics forces that dictates the price trends of common stocks. This invention overcomes some of these differences by applying macro general equilibrium economic theory to the selection of specific stocks for inclusion in an investment portfolio.